


Punk And Pastel

by majesticricebowl



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Crack, Drama, Fluff, High School, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rated T for language, Romantic Comedy, Set in America, some homophobic actions in the future
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 11:22:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10463757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majesticricebowl/pseuds/majesticricebowl
Summary: Fairies don't exist, so why is there one in Wonwoo's class?Alternatively: Jeon Wonwoo, known for causing trouble on school campus, stops in his tracks when he falls in love with Xu Minghao.





	

##  **fairy**

/ˈfɛərɪ/

_ noun (pl) fairies _

 

_ an imaginary supernatural being, usually represented in diminutive human form and characterized as clever, playful, and having magical powers _

 

_ adjective _

 

_ resembling a fairy or fairies, esp in being enchanted or delicate _

  
  
  


Wonwoo couldn’t stop staring at the boy in the front of the class. The boy had his hair dyed pink with dashes of blue lowlights lining up and down on this head. His skin was a warm beige, almost tawny, and his elf-like ears were accompanied by matching silver earrings. Wonwoo is convinced that the latter is indeed a fairy, not a human. There is no way a human can look that cute.

 

He rereads the definition again.  _ ‘Being enchanted or delicate.’  _ He’s not mistaken, that kid is definitely a fairy. His eyes trail down the back of the poor guy’s head again- but Mingyu catches him.

 

“Hey,” the tall boy whispers, “Whatcha starin’ at?”

 

Wonwoo doesn’t look at Mingyu. He continues to stare at the boy. “That boy- he’s not human, Mingyu. He’s totally a fairy.”

 

The tall boy snickers, “You’re so weird dude. You totally have a crush on him.”

 

Soonyoung, who was eavesdropping, clearly interested in the conversation, butted in. “Ooh, Wonwoo has a crush? Who? Who?  _ Tell me! _ ” he whined.

 

Wonwoo hisses at them, “No! I don’t-  _ geez _ . I just think he looks cool.”

 

Mingyu scoffs in disbelief. He crosses his arms and sneers, “It’s  _ so _ obvious. He has a crush on Seo Myun-”

 

“Class, you have work to do. Enough of the chitchat,” the teacher, Ms. Hickens, looks up from her desk. She clearly meant the boys in the back, aka, Mingyu, Soonyoung, and Wonwoo. His friends looked at each other and tried to hold back their laughter. Wonwoo lowers his head down, pretending to be working. He couldn’t, not with  _ that _ distraction right in front of the classroom. 

 

Wonwoo takes a peek from his dictionary, holding upwards so it covers his face. He is convinced whoever that boy (Seo Myung-who?) is a fairy. And fairies don’t exist. A  _ guy _ that cute doesn’t exist. He doesn’t realize how long he has been peeking- more or less gazing- at the latter until he gets a poke from Mingyu, startling him.

 

“Caught you drooling at fairyboy again,” he looks at Wonwoo, smugly.

 

He rolls his eyes, letting out a frustrated sigh. “I wasn’t  _ drooling _ , Mingyu,” he grumbles lowly, “He just looks like my type.”

 

_ Big mistake _ . Mingyu looks over at Soonyoung with wide eyes, giggling and fistbumping each other. “He does like him!” Mingyu whisper-shouts. Soonyoung does a muffled squeal, covering his mouth. Wonwoo knows he made a mistake telling the  _ loudest  _ people he knows about this ‘ _ crush _ .’ A few people turn to look at the back of the classroom, gaining the attention of Ms.Hickens.

 

“Is there something so funny about looking up definitions in the dictionary that you would like to share?” she glares at the boys. Mingyu immediately sits straight up and coughs out a ‘ _ No ma’am _ .’

 

“Get back to work,” she shakes her head and continues to write something down.

 

Silence didn’t last very long. Soonyoung leans over to Wonwoo, trying to keep his voice down. “Hey dude, you should like, totally ask him-”

 

“ _ Boys _ ,” the teacher stands up. 

 

This time, the entire class looks at the back of the room, including fairyboy. Wonwoo accidentally makes eye-contact with him, causing his cheeks to blush pink. Whether it was from embarrassment or from nervousness, Wonwoo feels his heart beating quickly. The boy has soft facial features with a cute button nose and round eyes. His thin lips curved into a small smile. Wonwoo stares in awe, nearly gaping. He doesn’t notice Mingyu and Soonyoung are standing and looking down apologetically. 

 

Ms. Hickens clears her voice, “Mr. Jeon, do you have nothing to say?”

 

Startled, he jerks up from his desk, dropping the dictionary from his lap. It lands with a loud thud, surprising a few students. He managed to stutter out, “I lo- I mean- I-I’m sorry ma’am.” 

 

Mingyu huffs out a breath, clearly trying to hold back from laughing. Few of the students snicker. Wonwoo shuts his eyes from humiliation. He  _ knows _ fairyboy is witnessing his unfortunate scene.  _ Embarrassing. _

 

“Sit down,” the woman sighs and shakes her head.

 

Wonwoo slowly sits down, catching the boy’s eyes again. The latter does a inaudible giggle, hovering his hand over his mouth, grinning. Wonwoo immediately looks down and picks up his dictionary from the floor, breaking eye-contact. He unfolds the creases of the pages from his book, rubbing his fingers between the camel sheets. He could feel his cheeks burning.  _ He’s just so embarrassed. _

 

He actually does his worksheet for a few minutes, jotting down jumbles of words in the lines, before getting an uneasy feeling that someone is staring at him. He doesn’t dare peek again, knowing Mingyu and Soonyoung will tease him endlessly later.  _ But he can’t help but take one more glimpse at the boy- _

 

There was fairyboy, though his back turned, his head looking over his shoulder.  _ He’s staring right at him! _ They look at each other for a while, before the latter breaks his composure and gives Wonwoo a sweet smile. He feels an unfamiliar  _ badump! _ in his chest. It must be some sort of magic or spell the boy casted on him, because Wonwoo doesn’t believe in ‘love at first sight.’ But he forgets about the stupid myth for now. He admits- he’s in love.  


 

**Author's Note:**

> Some important notes:  
> This au is based off American school systems, and is set placed in somewhere in America. Therefore, I won't be using Korean honorifics or words (besides names) and there will be a bit of flexibility with some issues.  
> All of Seventeen will show up but in different grades (95 line are seniors, 96 and 97 lines are juniors, and 98 and 99 lines are sophomores).  
> Warning: Possible homophobic phrases and actions, strong language, and mentions of current issues.  
> Hope you enjoyed it! ^^


End file.
